


Underestimated

by hiddenlongings



Series: Dresden AU Series [12]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Humor, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had to bite back another yawn as he shuffled lackadaisically on his feet and readjusted his holster so it would quit digging into his shoulder blade.  Honestly Marcone may have been something of a rising star in the mob world but he was just one man.  One stupid man, thought Lance with a slight wrinkle of his nose as he looked at the backup that one of the (supposedly) most powerful men in North America had brought with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

**Author's Note:**

> katdemon1895 won a little challenge that I posted in my work Survival of the Fittest (Darwin's Theory Damn Well Applies to Camping). I chose the first option. Hope this is what you wanted! :)

Lance had to bite back another yawn as he shuffled lackadaisically on his feet and readjusted his holster so it would quit digging into his shoulder blade. Honestly Marcone may have been something of a rising star in the mob world but he was just one man. One stupid man, thought Lance with a slight wrinkle of his nose as he looked at the backup that one of the (supposedly) most powerful men in North America had brought with him.

Apparently Marcone would have brought more men but the Boss had managed to convince him to have the meeting in Chicago on fairly neutral ground so Lance thought he must have felt pretty confident. Three people as back up, one of them a frail looking woman, wasn’t going to do jack against the kind of firepower that the Boss had managed to roust up from New York City.

Hendrick’s was a familiar enough face, hulking shoulders and a variety of guns upped the intimidation factor, but again he’d have to get to his guns first to shoot them. The other two though were laughable. The woman was beautiful (and stacked) but if she stood over 5’5” in her socks Lance would eat his visor. She didn’t even seem to have any guns on her. Just an honest to god sword. A sword! Who carried swords? Dumbasses that’s who.

Lance popped his gum and then winced when Boss turned to glare at him briefly before turning back to the negotiations that were there supposed reason for being there. Something about drug distribution and falling sales, honestly he hadn’t been paying attention. The fourth guy shifted his weight in the chair that he was sprawled in grabbing Lance’s attention fully for a moment. 

This last one must be Marcone’s lover. Dresden hadn’t even stood up from the wooden chair that he had been sitting in for the entirety of the meeting. He looked a little rough. Some scabbing wounds on his lips and a black eye gave him a mean look that didn’t seem to sit well on his face. 

His legs looked like they were pretty long but he seemed to curl in on himself in the chair as though he wasn’t sure why he was here. Dresden was supposed to be some sort of black market dealer but it didn’t really look like he was used to getting his hands dirty. A pansy that probably spread his legs to get the best deals. 

All of them were pathetic. Lance shifted his weight again and let his hand swipe through the spikes in his hair. He’d have to get the tips rebleached soon. Maybe after they had disposed of the bodies the Boss would let him off the hook for a few hours so he could go to a hair stylist.

“You’re a liar Mr. Lyle.” Marcone’s voice rose slightly and Lance snapped abruptly back to attention.

“Pardon?” The Boss’s voice was smoothly puzzled. Ooh he was good. 

“I said you are a liar. That particular port is not within your sphere of influence and I’m prepared to say that your entire reason for this meeting is nothing more than a pretense. So what is it exactly that you do want?”

Lance caught the small hand signal that meant he should pull his gun. So he did. He’d been practicing so it only stuck a little bit. He was getting better! Lance cocked his gun and pointed it at Dresden with a steady hand. All of the Boss’s men had pulled their guns and were pointing them at the small group across from them.

They’d got them good! The Boss came up with the best plans.

Boss swept a nonchalant hand and Lance eagerly pulled the trigger on his Glock. And missed. Lance pouted slightly before he narrowed his eyes in concentration and tried again. Missed again. What? He’d been practicing and as long as they were stationary he could hit targets pretty well. 

The four idiots hadn’t even moved but it was really weird because it seemed like nobody was hitting them. Ten guys should’ve easily taken them down but they were all still standing. What was the fucking deal here?”

“I think.” Dresden’s voice was a quiet rumble that made Lance’s neck hair stand on end. “That, that is quite enough of that.”

When he stood up from the chair Lance realized that he hadn’t been curled into the chair so much as coiled. Dresden stood up and up and up and Lance felt his eyes widen before he started to fire again and again until his clip was emptied and all that came out was a clicking sound. None of the bullets seemed to even come close to the approaching man (monster?). 

The last thing Lance saw before he lost consciousness was the slim woman pulling her sword and neatly skewering Boss right in his ribcage. 

He’d wake up a couple of hours later with the rest of his compatriots and Boss’s cooling corpse all heading back to NYC on a privately chartered plane.

Lance later decided that the mob life just wasn’t for him and he became a golf caddy. The money was pretty good and he didn’t have to worry about a horrible death.


End file.
